Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
The present invention is directed to integrated circuits, power electronics, single substrate integrated circuits, and multichip module structures. More particularly, the invention is directed to the design and fabrication of a highly integrated, intelligent, integral horsepower, three-phase induction motor drive based on multichip module (MCM) technology. This solid-state controller-known as a multichip power module (MCPM)-uses known good die to obtain minimal footprint, volume, and mass, while maximizing efficiency, reliability, and manufacturability.
Power electronics encompasses the many applications of solid-state electronics to the control and conversion of electric power from one form to another; specifically, ac to ac, dc to dc, ac to dc, to dc, ac to dc, and dc to ac conversion as shown in FIG. 1. In most cases, the techniques used to convert energy from one form to another require the switching on and off of power semiconductor devices (PSDs). Low-power electronic circuits (relative to the power rating of the circuit they are controlling), consisting of integrated circuits (ICs) and discrete components, generate the required gating signals for these power devices. Analog control methodologies, implemented via discrete components, however, are steadily being replaced by digital control philosophies utilizing microcontrollers and digital signal processors (DSPs). With this increase in available computational power and the advent of faster switching devices, the control strategies available to meet the conversion specifications are widening the scope of power electronics applications. Within the last decade, the power electronics revolution has gained tremendous momentum. Within the next two to three decades, power electronics will shape and condition a large portion of the electric power processed in terrestrial and extraterrestrial power systems. The potential applications of power electronics are numerous, still in their infancy, and yet to be fully explored.
The use of solid-state electronics to replace electromechanical mechanisms in low-power consumer electronics has resulted in tremendous improvements in product performance, capability, and reliability. This can be attributed to rapid and novel advances in the semiconductor device and electronic packaging industries. Developments in high-power electronics packaging, driven by the military and industrial sectors emphasizing the transportation (e.g., next-generation shipboard systems and electric/electric-hybrid vehicles), aerospace (e.g., next-generation xe2x80x9cfly-by-light, power-by-wirexe2x80x9d jetliners), telecommunication (e.g., satellite power systems), and electric utility markets (e.g., inverter-based flexible ac transmission system controllers), has been recently initiated but is still considered to be in an embryonic stage. The main impetus for this effort is to enable development of common modular and integrated designs scalable to numerous applications which are constrained by reliability, mass, footprint, volume, manufacturing and cost considerations.
Hence, there is a need for an improved apparatus, system, device, component, or circuit and method for converting electrical energy from one form to another and/or its management through multichip module structures.
The key to successfully implementing the above modular approach lies on the miniaturization and packaging of the power semiconductor devices with their associated peripheral circuits such as the PSD drivers, protection and diagnostic circuits, and the microcontroller- or DSP-based controller [1]. The controller and driver portions of an xe2x80x9cintelligent power modulexe2x80x9d must provide, among other things, the following functions for a variable-speed induction motor drive: the pulsewidth modulation (PWM) signals for each of the six inverter switching elements (PWM signals for twelve PSDs if a controlled rectifier is used and 13 pwm signals if one also includes a regernerative braking resistor), bi-directional communications with the outside world, provide the necessary dead time between the upper and lower switches in each phase arm, monitor specified module operating conditions and shut down the inverter in the event of a fault, and provide floating drive capability for the high-side switching elements.
In accordance with at least one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a new and unique process for building configurable power electronics building blocks. In accordance with the present invention, multichip module (MCM) technology for power electronics miniaturization and packaging is utilized. Further, processes and procedures developed at or in the University of Arkansas High Density Electronic Center (HiDEC) are used to produce single-substrate power electronic applications where hybrid, thick-film technology is the present state of the art Moreover, the present invention is directed to the use of multichip module technology for power electronics miniaturization and packaging and the conversion of electrical energy from one form to another and its management through multichip module structures used in all possible switching converter applications.
The use of MCM-D, MCM-L, MCM-F/BGA, etc., and combinations thereof, and the like structures allow for power electronic system design on a single substrate. This technology inherently allows for a minimal footprint, volume and mass design. Due to the minimization of parasitics, we are able to obtain a higher electrical performance, specifically a higher efficiency, and increased reliability. This technology also allows for novel heat removal designs and methods while still maintaining a high level of manufacturing throughput.
In accordance with the present invention, this technology can be utilized in any power electronic system or sub-system which converts electrical energy from ac to dc, dc to ac, dc to dc, or ac to ac. Thus, the uses of this technology are very broad based. We have chosen to focus on a challenging, high-volume, industrial application, that of a self-contained variable-speed induction motor drive which can be integrated into or onto an electric motor casing or frame.
The high cost of this technology is overcome by economies of scale or mass production. The high heat dissipation per centimeter requirements due to increased system integration with this technology can be overcome by the use of high thermal conductivity substrates and novel thermal management techniques. For example, microchannels can be used to allow cooling by air circulation or other cooling fluid circulation (see FIGS. 16 and 19). Also, thermal chimneys (i.e., vias filled with thermally-conductive materials) may be used beneath the PSDS or other heat-generating components to get heat to cooling air flow.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an embedded magnetic process for producing the single substrate devices of the present invention (see FIGS. 15-20).
A conventional electric motor power module is a multicomponent item housed in a control box, separate from the electric machine, but connected via electrical conductors (i.e., cables). In accordance with the present invention, a power electronics multichip module (MCM) of approximately 3xc2xd by 3xc2xd inches by less than xc2xd inch, contains all of the components of a conventional power module. This MCM technology is used to form relatively small, thin, light, and even flexible circuits which combine multiple integrated circuits and electronic components on a single substrate. Conventional electric motor drives have a number of discrete separate circuit chips and components attached to sockets on one or more substrates or boards. In accordance with the present invention, all of the components of a conventional motor drive can be formed on a single substrate as a plurality of subcircuits or integrated circuits including low-power components and high-power components. Hence, there is provided a novel and unique power electronics module or multiple circuit integrated circuit.
In accordance with the present invention, the design and fabrication of a highly integrated, intelligent integral horsepower, three-phase induction motor drive is based on multichip module (MCM) technology. In accordance with the present invention, a conventional three-phase induction motor is transformed into a stand alone variable-speed drive by way of MCM technology. This solid-state controller-known as a multichip power module (MCPM)-uses known good die (KGD) to obtain minimal footprint, volume, and mass, while maximizing efficiency, reliability, and manufacturability. This is done by integrating the low-power control and high-power sections onto a single substrate, of diamond, silicon, metal, DBO, IMS, etc. For example see FIGS. 8-10.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an integrated circuit assembly formed on a single substrate is capable of transforming and controlling single or multiphase alternating current (AC) power input to direct current (DC) power output responsive to input signals and includes on a single substrate a power rectifier subcircuit of either the passive or active type, an energy-transfering link functioning as a filter, subcircuit at the rectifier output which may be either capacitive and/or inductive in nature, a controller subcircuit including low-power digital electronic circuits for controlling the power rectifier subcircuit, and a communication subcircuit having an output received by the controller subcircuit and inputs for receiving signals from an external source (see FIG. 11).
In accordance with another embodiment, an integrated circuit assembly on a single substrate is capable of receiving a consistant magnitude direct current power and controlling it and transforming it to alternating current power in single phase or multiphase form having variable magnitude and/or variable frequency and includes on a single substrate a subcircuit in the form of a power inverter including thyristors or other power semiconductor switching devices, a controller subcircuit with outputs controlling the switching devices of the power converter and including digital integrated circuitry, and a communication subcircuit with an output to the controller and with inputs for receiving communication signals from external sources (see FIG. 12).
In accordance with a further embodiment, an integrated circuit assembly on a single substrate is capable of receiving constant magnitude, constant frequency alternating current power and controlling it and transforming it to alternating current power in single phase or multiphase form having variable magnitude and/or variable frequency and includes on a single substrate a power rectifier subcircuit of either the passive or active type, an energy-transferring link subcircuit which may be either capacitive or inductive, a subcircuit in the form of a power inverter including thyristors or other power semiconductor switching devices, a controller subcircuit with outputs controlling the switching devices of the power converter and including digital integrated circuitry, and a communication subcircuit with an output to the controller and with inputs for receiving communication signals from external sources.
The principle object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus, system, device, circuit, component, or the like for converting electrical energy from one form to another.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus, system, method, device, circuit, component, or the like for the conversion of electrical energy from one form to another and its management through multichip module structures.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of the design and fabrication of integrated circuits, power electronics, single substrate integrated circuits containing both low-power and high-power sections, and/or multichip module structures.
A more particular object of the present invention is the provision of the design and fabrication of a highly integrated, intelligent, integral horsepower, 3-phase induction motor drive.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a stand-alone variable-speed drive including a multichip power module solid-state controller.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like parts are designated by like reference numerals.